


Mission: Mistletoe

by yumenosete



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenosete/pseuds/yumenosete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the <a href="http://je-anonficmeme.livejournal.com/1588.html">Arashi Holiday Anon Meme</a>: Aiba tries to make Sho and him under a mistletoe all around the NTV/FujiTV (or so) and fails everytime (aka another couple goes under first therefore Sho notices and backs off). One time is it Sho who surprises Aiba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Mistletoe

**Attempt no. 1**

Aiba Masaki walks the halls of TBS, excited to film another HnA Sharehouse segment with Sakurai Sho.

That’s not accurate. He’s ecstatic to try the long-time Christmas tradition of kissing someone underneath a mistletoe – that someone being Sho.

His bubble is suddenly burst when he realizes that there isn’t a single mistletoe decorating the TBS Building.

 

**Attempt no. 4**

If there isn’t a mistletoe anywhere (because Japan apparently doesn’t decorate mistletoes: gigantic Christmas trees with jaw-dropping illumination, yes; mistletoes, no), Aiba will have to make do by bringing his own. He puts one in their green room in NTV before anyone could arrive and acts nonchalantly when the rest of the Arashi arrives. His plan will take place after the Shiyagare shooting finishes – Nino and Ohno has a commercial shooting for GREE and Jun has his movie filming to attend to.

Leaving him and Sho to themselves and finally, _finally_ kiss under the mistletoe hanged on the ceiling.

“What’s this?” Ohno asks, always the fascinated curious man that he is.

“A mistletoe” Jun supplies yet does not elaborate.

“What is it for?” Ohno asks again.

“A decoration for Christmas” Nino replies the obvious.

“For kissing” Sho says and all eyes are on him as he added “when someone is underneath a mistletoe, you’ll have to kiss him.”

And then they all realize that Aiba is the one underneath it (of course, he’s the one who put it there).

All of the sudden, Ohno’s lips are on his, gentle and caring, followed by Nino who couldn’t help laughing but kisses Aiba anyway because he thought its Aiba’s plan (it is, but he doesn’t expect _this_ to happen). Jun is more apprehensive at first, but kisses Aiba like he means it when he sees the slightly taller man eyeing Sho. Aiba is almost out of breath when Jun pulls away and then all of them look at Sho, expecting.

“Arashi-san, time for your make up!” A program staff tells them.

All of them laughs – except for Aiba.

 

**Attempt no. 5**

Aiba searches for his mistletoe when he and Sho has the chance to star in a sharehouse episode again.

He groans as he concludes its missing, even after he flips his own bag and asks his manager for it (who has no idea what Aiba is even referring to).

 

**Attempt no. 9**

When Aiba enters the green room of Fuji TV, he hopes to be alone – especially now that he has Sho in tow. His plan wouldn’t fail this time.

He doesn’t know why he will implant such an idea in his mind though when he sees Jun and Nino practically eating each other’s mouths, with the youngest member already unbuttoning Nino’s ridiculous outfit of the day while the latter is holding his missing mistletoe with his left hand over their heads (although its unnecessary, seeing as they have another mistletoe over their heads attached on the ceiling).

Sho closes the door and walks away when they hear them moan, not wanting to know (although Aiba can already imagine) what would happen to Aiba’s mistletoe when they see Nino’s left hand falling from the top of their head, to Jun’s neck.

 

**Attempt no. –Aiba should give up**

Over the period of unsuccessfully trying to kiss Sho under the mistletoe (buying three more, only to discover them missing, or battered from unknown activity, or in the hands of other Johnny’s he barely knew), Aiba knows he should give up.

Or just plead to Sho to kiss him under a mistletoe for his birthday gift.

Still, it’s devastating for Aiba that every plan he makes is somehow interfered by an accident, divine intervention, or even his friends. It’s like watching a science project you invested all your effort and time to – only to see it fail.

“Masaki” he turns around to the owner of the voice as soon as he heard it.

“Sho-kun” he replies and automatically beams – he can’t help it.

“You don’t have an umbrella? It was forecasted that it would snow tonight”

“I’ll be fine.” He answers. It’s not like his apartment is that far from where Sho would drop him off.

When the snow drops while they were in Sho’s car though, he begins to doubt his former statement.

When Sho pulls over, he’s surprised to see Sho getting off the car before he even had the chance, opens the door for him and has a vinyl umbrella over his head.

“I’m not a girl” Aiba says but climbs out anyways and goes over near Sho.

Sho kisses him in the cheek as soon as he’s out and without even closing the car’s door, kisses Aiba full on lips, sweet and reassuring.

“What is that for?” Aiba asks (but not before he closes the car).

“Mistletoe.” Sho points upward and Aiba could see the mistletoe situated on top of the umbrella through the transparent plastic.

Aiba kisses Sho again with a smile on his lips. Mission accomplished.


End file.
